The Exchange
by britanic66
Summary: AU, Harry Potter. One shot. Disclaimer: I do not own anything; I wrote this to satisfy a plot bunny that was annoying me. Story setting: The night Harry Potter's parents die in their small home in Godric's Hollow.


AU, Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; I wrote this to satisfy a plot bunny that was annoying me.

Story setting: The night Harry Potter's parents die in their small home in Godric's Hollow.

The Exchange

It's a dark outside, but he still has work to do. He walks thru the front gate of the small urban home, to kill his enemy. He walks up to the quaint home and notices the open front door.

"Fool… he left the front door open," the man thought as he enters the quiet house.

As he enters, seeing the male occupant standing there as in greeting, he thinks, "Potter…the arrogant git is just standing there; he isn't even going to defend himself."

"Were you raised in a barn Voldemort… close the door," Potter says with a sneer, "I thought your mother raised you better? Oh, I'm sorry… I forgot… you don't have a mother."

Voldemort makes a hand motion behind his back, closing the door. "You shall pay for your insolence, Potter," he snarls.

Seconds after the door closes, as Voldemort is raising his wand to mete out his punishment, a frying pan swings down, slams into his face, breaking his nose, before it falls to the floor.

As Voldemort is shaking his head side to side to clear his head, he wipes his gushing nose with his bare hand, and glares at his opponent. He doesn't notice his blood pooling on the document attached to the back of the frying pan, nor does he notice his blood gathering together to start to form a shape. "Why is he just standing there… well no matter," thought Voldemort.

"What's the matter…? I thought I was going to pay," Potter taunts, "What is it going to be… a Knut or a Sickle?"

"I was going to make be merciful and kill you and your family quickly, but not anymore," Voldemort threatens, as he once again raises his wand at Potter; "Lacero," he yells.

As the magical energies hurtle towards Potter, suddenly, a large chicken falls from the ceiling directly in the path of the wounding blow, cutting its throat… and killing it.

Voldemort stands there dumfounded; as he watches a chicken swinging from a rope by its claws, bleed out on the ground.

"What is going on around here?" Voldemort thinks as he notices that Potter is not running away or even trying to defend himself.

"What's the matter Voldemort, losing your touch," Potter replies as he surreptitiously pulls a string moving the frying pan under the chicken.

"What is he up to? "Voldemort thought as he saw the chicken blood splash onto the document. What he doesn't notice is the runes written in a circle around him that are faintly beginning to glow.

"Enough of these games, Potter," snarls Voldemort. "Time for you to die," he says as he tries to attack Potter again with his wand. This time a red fiery barrier shoots up between Potter and Voldemort, preventing him from harming Potter. "This won't save you forever, Potter!"

"Your tribute is acceptable," an ominous voice said from nowhere, "I will honor the agreement." Suddenly, from a small dark vortex that just appears in front of Voldemort, a shadowy hand reaches out and snatches Voldemort's wand from his hand, before quickly returning into the disappearing vortex.

"Potter… what have you done," Voldemort snarls as he now notices the glowing runes encircling him.

"He helped you sell yourself to me," An older gentleman said as he walks with a black cane around from behind Voldemort, before waving his hand at Voldemort, binding him in glowing red bands of energy.

"What?" a befuddled Voldemort mutters.

"Don't act coy with me, Tom," the elder said as he points the silver skull cane handle at Voldemort's face, "You did this of your own free will." The elder reaches out, beckoning the bloody document on the frying pan to float into his waiting hand. "This is your signature…" the elder replies as he reveals Tom's name on the document… signed in blood. "My servants will come to collect him for me in a moment," the elder replies to Potter as he rolls up the document and puts it in his inner breast pocket. "And I will see you later." The elder says with a wink to Tom as he blows a kiss to him and disappears in a cloud of dark smoke.

"Potter, what is he talking about…?" Voldemort spits out in rage, "I didn't sell myself to anybody."

"But you did… when you walked into this house," Potter says as he paces back and forth in front of Voldemort, "Look behind you. When you closed the door, you completed the summoning circle for the ceremony."

As Voldemort glances over his shoulder, he notices that he indeed complete the circle when he closed the door. The last segment was painted on the door.

"I knew that, according to the prophecy, I couldn't kill you," Potter continues explaining, "So I thought to use your immortality to my advantage. When you willingly entered and completed the circle, you started the ceremony."

"What ceremony?" Voldemort snarls.

"The one that binds you to the contract you signed," Potter explains as if to a child, "I kind of helped you by using a charm on the frying pan. It's a charm used by the Goblins when they need the signature of a paralyzed person… all you need is a few drops of blood. You sacrificing the chicken seals the ceremony… its life is the needed tribute to activate the spell."

"What did I "agree" to in this contract," Voldemort sarcastically snaps.

"You agreed to enter an extensive sex slave course with all of the demons of hell as your instructors in exchange for being their sexual vassal for all eternity," Potter says with a sneer as he starts to turn to walk away, "oh and here's the kicker… the price for breaking this contract is your soul. It's a shame that you do not have a whole soul to give them… huh?"

Just then, two giant demons appear on either side of Voldemort, seize him by his arms and starting pulling him down into the dark vortex that formed below him.

"Nooo," Voldemort screams as he is slowly being pulled into the vortex.

"By the way my name isn't James Potter," Potter taunts as he watches the demons tease Voldemort with a sliver of hope of freedom by drawing him slowly into the vortex. "My grandfather changed our family's surname to avoid some unpleasantness, it seems my grandfather and I have many things in common… my actual name is James… James Moriarty," he said before he turns to walk up the stairs to his wife and son, while ignoring the fading sounds of Voldemort's screams.


End file.
